


Exploitable

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pokemon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is a weakness, in the end, for those who have something to hide. [A collection of ChosenShipping drabbles.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploitable

**Author's Note:**

> Ten drabbles. Part of a collection of drabbles called Boxes of Chocolates. Enjoy.

He doesn't like the winter.

It reminds him of his past, first of all. It reminds him of days spent quivering in fear and learning what happens when you bite the hand that feeds you. Winter stings like hunger pains, sometimes, when all you want is some warmth and someone who cares for you.

It also reminds him of his hard heart. Not that he doesn't feel, of course. He's known too much pain, too much heartbreak to not feel. But he knows that leaving himself fully exposed, open to those who would stab him in the eye, would be a foolish, rookie mistake.

And he's gone too far for rookie mistakes.

Winter reminds him, strangely enough, of his pokemon. After all, that's how he acted towards them for the longest time. He only melted due to the words of a person who actually cared for him. There are only a few of those left, after all.

Most of all, though, it reminds him of a girl, the only girl, whose heart is as white as snow. A girl, whose weight is ethereal but ever-present, binding him to his past and condemning his future.

Onward he marches, with an invisible set of footprints alongside his own.


End file.
